Loud
by amberpire
Summary: He made Edward's dead heart stir. ;Edward/Jacob; Oneshot.


**AN:** _I'm not entirely sure where this came from, but when you're a writer, you don't argue. Just let it go. I don't own Twilight._

* * *

Jacob's mind was very ... loud.

Edward hated having to come up with a lousy word like that, but it was true. It was loud and bold and bright, and no matter how full a room was, he could find Jacob in a matter of moments. It was like all of his inner thoughts were screamed, echoing off of his skull, beating at his brain, begging to be heard.

Edward couldn't help himself.

He shifted his golden eyes across the woods surrounding his home and sighed heavily. Breathing in general was irrelevant to his existence, it was more out of habit than a need of oxygen, but he could still participate in those human feelings of exasperation and unease. Even after human years have passed one so long ago, they cling like a desperate child, whispering, _"Don't forget me."_

Really, though, Jacob was asking for it, yelling his thoughts like that. Edward tried to reason that there was no way not to hear the werewolf talking to himself within the confines of his head, that even if he tried to block him out, he'd still manage to get through. Edward would happily fail to mention that he could block out nearly everyone if he truly wanted to (when living with a house full of couples, who are very, very sexual, there are just some things you don't want to know) but Jacob was just so intense about everything he thought, even stupid things, like being hungry.

Edward braced his hands on either side of the windowsill and stared out, the trees hanging heavy under the Washington rain. The leaves teased at the windows, the roof, water sliding down the glass in thick drops, racing to the bottom. Typical Forks weather, what with the sun tucked away behind swollen gray clouds, huddling over the little town as if it were their home. The vampire could relate with that feeling.

He ceased movement, becoming stone before that window as Jacob and his loud thoughts spilled into his mind.

Mostly, Jacob thought about being a werewolf, which was natural and expected. He thought about running hard and fast through the trees, chasing deer, feeling his heart crash beneath his furred and broad chest. He thought about his paws smacking against the earth as they shot him through the brush. He thought about how being an animal was so much more simple than being a human. Jacob thought about his dad, his friends, his pack.

Jacob thought about Bella.

Edward's teeth began to grind.

Bella wasn't always the center of his thoughts, but she was always hovering in the background, peeking around the corners. She was the shadow behind every constructed thought Jacob had. It was annoying, to say the least, to see her when she wasn't even there. Edward wanted her out of Jacob's mind forever; he shouted everything, and the last thing Edward wanted to hear screeched at impossible mental volumes was "_Bella_."

But Edward wasn't stupid. He knew Bella would always be there in some form, lingering in Jacob's mind. Edward knew people, he knew how they thought, and when someone important goes away, peoples' minds became shrines to the person they lost. Everything surrounds the one who walked away. Jacob is no exception.

At least, though, Edward manages to snuff out those thoughts pretty frequently. More frequently, anyway.

Edward's eyes watched a squirrel skitter up a tree, hurling itself after a bird. Edward didn't exactly get lost in his thoughts on any given occasion, but sometimes he became distracted enough to be surprised. A fire pressed to his bare back, arms of searing heat wrapping tightly around his middle. A breath escaped Edward's pointless lungs as mortal flesh molded against his own, his head falling back to rest on a hard, hot shoulder.

Lips touched his ear as they spoke, a gentle whisper, though his thoughts were screamed. "You could have woken me up, you know."

Edward turned his face slightly, his mouth meeting the bronze flesh of the other man's neck as he spoke against it. "Your mind is much quieter when you are asleep."

A chuckle vibrated against Edward's back. "What did I dream about?" As soon as the question is asked the werewolf behind him tenses, now afraid that he had asked something he didn't want to know the answer to. Jacob's mind was screaming "_Bella_" again, in his fear that he had dreamed about her instead of the man he shared a bed with.

But the news was good this morning. "Me," Edward said, hands resting over Jacob's wrists. He turned his eyes back to the woods before them as Jacob's body almost melted with relief. He expected Jacob to dream about Bella, and he was too old to get jealous over something Jacob had no control over. Besides, Bella had left a long time ago, unable to handle the obstacles that came with loving a werewolf.

Edward could handle them. He would shove that in her face every moment if he had the chance. Humans were stupid, Bella especially so, for walking out on Jacob.

For breaking Jacob.

Because Jacob was soft and sweet, and his hands were careful, and his thoughts carried with them loud, but good intentions, and he made Edward's dead heart stir.

Edward turned in the wall of arms around him until his bare chest was against Jacob's. Jacob smiled down at him, his eyes so brown they were nearly black as they swept across the plane of the shorter vampire's face. Edward's arms snaked up, tracing over the bronze body before him, wrapping tightly about the other man's neck. He had almost felt intimidated at first, being the more submissive one, but when it came to werewolves and vampires, there was no question who was more of a beast in bed.

No matter how hard Edward tried, he would never growl like Jacob, and the sound alone was enough for the vampire to simply bend over.

Jacob's thoughts were fuzzy with sleep, his black hair askew from both resting and their rather adventurous activities from the night before. Edward found himself grinning, hands shifting to thread into the thick, ebony strands. Beneath the fuzzy, groggy thoughts, Jacob was thinking, though, and while Bella was always near the back, Edward was in the front. Edward's name was much more bold, and much louder.

"I think I kind of remember it," Jacob mumbled, a smile dominating his features. "Dreaming about you. You were... we were... "

"Dancing," Edward finished with a chuckle. "Even your dreams are loud."

Jacob rolled his eyes at that much to Edward's enjoyment. "It was nice, what I can remember."

Edward nodded in agreement and pulled the werewolf closer. He smelled thick of dog, of dirt and Earth, and while the scent had once been an intolerable odor, it was now comforting enough to melt in. "We should dance some time. Alice could teach us."

Jacob snorted, hands pressing into the dip of Edward's back until their hips met. Jacob was human fire, a heat building in the vampire's stomach. It was odd, too, because the werewolf didn't even realize the extent of the effect he had on the immortal. Edward shifted his legs slightly to relieve the pressure of the proximity and the warmth between them, though it did little to help.

"Yeah, right, and Alice would spend the entire time plugging her nose."

Edward shrugged, unaffected. "She is going to have to get used to you sooner or later."

Jacob smiled, Edward's fingers unraveling in the younger man's hair to brush his cold fingertips along the werewolf's jaw. Jacob's eyelids fluttered at the touch, his thoughts becoming increasingly louder as the touch continued, shifting to trail along the Indian's neck and chest, brushing over hardening nipples. Edward was in sync with Jacob's thoughts enough by now to know when he was aroused, even though the physical signs were more than a hint. Jacob pressed the vampire tighter to himself, fingers arching slightly in the pale vampire's skin. He captured Edward's lips, hot flesh arresting his freezing skin. He felt Jacob shiver beneath him as hands roamed his back, turned him around, and steered him toward the bed.

Edward found himself pushed onto the mattress with enough force to knock what little breath was in him, Jacob crawling over him in a flurry of heat. A growl was already building in his throat as he leered over him. His thoughts were all but being broadcast in capital letters by this point, and, Edward couldn't help but notice with a smile of relief, Bella's name was nowhere to be heard.

"Good boy," Edward purred, hands fluttering over the werewolf's chest again. "No biting."

Jacob cocked a grin. "No promises, little vampire."

"Bad dog."

"Woof."


End file.
